Acritus Doctrine
"On the Issue of Galactic Defense", also known simply as the Acritus Doctrine, was a speech made by Acritus to the session of the Galactic Council in 1818 AET after announcing the creation of a Space Carrier and the expansion of the Galactic Council Space Fleet. In the speech, Chief Enforcer of Arcturus Magna and Fleet Commander of the Galactic Council Acritus announced a new defense doctrine to be implemented by the Fleet, and the means that would be utilised by the fleet in order to achieve this doctrine, including an under-construction Space Carrier. He also announced the expansion of the already existing fleet and the goal of projecting more force where necessary onto the planets of the Galactic Council in order to ensure that galactic safety, trade and prosperity would be guaranteed. The Speech "My comrades, fellow members of the Galactic Council and representatives of the Galactic Council member planets' individual military forces, we have all reached a crossroads in the issue of galactic defense. Where to go? How can we ensure that security interests don't overshadow the interests of galactic safety and prosperity? How can we ensure that the military interests won't overshadow the civil interests in our space fleet? How do we work to prevent conflict between members of the Council as well as conflict between Council and non-Council members? '' ''My friends, I am proud to announce that the High Command of the Galactic Council Space Fleet and I have formulated a new doctrine which will serve as an answer to all these questions, and more. From now onwards, the Galactic Council Space Fleet shall be expanded further than it has ever been expanded before. This will be in order to ensure that the Fleet will be sufficiently able to provide security over major intergalactic shipping routes, as well as be able to protect and preserve peace in situations where conflict is likely to erupt. It will also expand upon the Fleet's capability to intervene in situations which are deemed threatening for the safety and well-being of Galactic citizens. '' ''That is not to say that the new Fleet will be a political tool of the Arcturan government. No. The Fleet will stand completely apart from the Arcturan government's will. She can only undertake operations when a majority of Council members and Fleet Commanders agree to do so. And, should a member planet threaten to breach the agreements set forth by the Galactic Council Charter, Fleet intervention is only to be used as a last resort. That is to say, we are not to intervene in situations where the breach can be solved via negotiation and regulation as opposed to violent intervention. Furthermore, the Fleet's goals shall be further expanded to not only include protection of trade routes and preservation of safety and peacekeeping, but also to a purely exploratory role within the galaxy. As we are situated within a large galaxy, and our ships are capable, the Fleet will have a dedicated branch for further exploration of uncharted territories, searching for ever more possibilities of colonising uninhabited planets. Perhaps, we can even expand the Galactic Council to include more habitable zones than ever before, all of which will be safeguarded by a large and powerful Galactic Council Space Fleet that will prevent conflict from breaking out. The Fleet will also serve to ensure that each member planet will continue to abide by the rules and regulations set forth by the Charter. Should a member planet attempt to secede violently or without the consent from its own citizens, then the Galactic Council Fleet will not only have the right to intervene, but the obligation to intervene on behalf of the Galactic citizens. It shall safeguard the sanctity of Galactic democracy and the well-being of all Galactic citizens, not just of a select few. The first addition to the Fleet will be the long-awaited and recently announced Space Carrier. The spacecraft of the New Age, which will not serve as the battleships of yore, but as a carrier of many smaller spacecraft. This carrying capability will allow the Carrier vessels to project power well into the planetary atmospheres and allows the Carriers to serve as Fleet leaders where necessary. The carrier, as we speak, is under construction and will be unveiled as soon as it is ready. The second addition to the Fleet will be the perhaps most advanced battleship yet seen. Capable of Trans-Warp T3 travel and armed with no less than four triple-barrelled and two double-barrelled high-power energy cannons, six hundred energy machine-guns and no less than four hundred rocket launch pads, this battleship will serve as the Fleet's most powerful warrior yet. Also, it will be capable of carrying a small contingent of fighters and shuttles on-board, for short-range combat and stealth patrol missions. These capacities allow for this battleship to become the true all-round warrior the Fleet needs, an all-purpose workhorse. Its name and its class will be the Dreadnought. Larger, faster, and more powerful than any battleship seen before or since, it will be the ultimate symbol of the power that we, as a Fleet and as Galactic Council, can project onto the universe. '' ''Finally, the Fleet's High Command will be permanently seated, unlike before, in Arcturus City. The chief of staff of each individual planetary military will be part of the High Command of the Fleet, and the High Command of the Fleet will be subordinated to the demands of the Galactic Council and the interests of its citizens. With these new means towards achieving Galactic security, I hope that you, member planets and representatives of each military, will entrust the Galactic Council and the Space Fleet to help us all in case of a breach of Galactic peace. Only together, can the species of the galaxy ensure their long-term survival against adverse conditions that may threaten us, whatever these threats against our security may be. Long live the Council!" -Acritus addressing the Galactic Council on the issue of galactic security in the face of adversity, and addressing the expansion of the Galactic Council's Space Fleet. Impact The speech significantly impacted the defense industry that was already established in Arcturus Magna and elsewhere, as well as the Galactic defense community in general. Its call for a more unified approach to dealing with threats to Galactic security became the catalyst for the creation of more battleships not just for the member planets' individual navies, but for the navy of the Galactic Council itself. In spite of its incredible impact on the Galactic defense community and industry, the Doctrine had not been implemented to the fullest of its extent, rendering the Space Fleet unable to prevent the large-scale invasion by hordes of Undead creatures into the Galactic Council. Once the Temporal Empire took over, it ruled that collective security was not nearly as important as the concept of "security through coercion", which Krataxus effectively demonstrated utilising the ''Titan-II'' Battleship and the Imperial Fleet, which was secretly constructed elsewhere. Trivia *The Acritus Doctrine was partially based on the Tarkin Doctrine from the Star Wars franchise, as well as partly on the principles upon which the real-world NATO and Warsaw Pact were built upon. Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon Category:ToaFairon